Pedro II (Civ5)
|language = Portuguese |actor = Herbal Crohmal}} Dom Pedro II (2 December 1825 – 5 December 1891), nicknamed "the Magnanimous," was the second and last ruler of the Empire of Brazil, reigning for more than 58 years (April 1831 – November 1889). In-Game Pedro II is the leader of the Brazilians in Civilization V: Brave New World. He speaks Portuguese with an old Brazilian accent and is seen sitting at a desk in his study. Capital: Rio de Janeiro Unique Unit: Pracinha Unique Improvement: Brazilwood Camp Unique Ability: Carnival Voice Actor: Herbal Crohmal AI Traits Personality and Behavior Pedro will most commonly try for a cultural victory. If he pursues a different victory condition, he is likely to choose a diplomatic one over a scientific or domination victory. Pedro is exceptionally friendly and loyal, and will readily befriend anyone but the most warlike leaders. He is more willing to denounce than to wage war himself, but will maintain a defensive militia comprised of a variety of units. He also has a habit of building a fairly large navy. Fittingly, Pedro's highest priority is the happiness of his people, followed by the development of his lands and culture. He will not claim a large territory, but his cities will be highly populated and the land and water around them will be full of improvements. He will sometimes try to build wonders that enhance his culture and tourism output. Pedro is friendly toward city-states in his sphere of influence and will often pledge to protect them. He will hardly ever attack or bully them. Civilopedia Entry History The first Brazilian monarch to be born in Brazil, during his long reign Pedro II brought stability and progress to his homeland, as well as making it the preeminent power in South America. A calm and serious man, Pedro II zealously guarded his nation's sovereignty, challenging the mighty British Empire and fledgling United States when those countries sought to meddle in the region. He led Brazil in three wars, gaining new territory and prestige, while continuing to focus his attention primarily upon making Brazil a modern state. He encouraged coffee production rather than sugar, and actively supported and sponsored road, railroad, telegraph and undersea cable construction. Although popular with his people, the Emperor was overthrown in November, 1889 by a group of military leaders wanting to form a republic headed by a dictator. Ever a patriot, when he departed into exile, Pedro II expressed his "ardent wishes for the greatness and prosperity of Brazil." Youth Born in December 1825 AD in Rio de Janeiro to Pedro I and his Austrian wife Maria Leopoldina, Pedro would be the second and last emperor of Brazil, his reign spanning five decades. Pedro was raised and classically educated by a succession of governesses and guardians. With a grueling regime of daily studies, great care was taken to foster ethical values and a personality quite different from the impulsive and irresponsible character of his father. Being the only male child of Pedro I to survive infancy, he was acclaimed Emperor Dom Pedro II of Brazil on the day of his father's abdication in 1831, although he did not assume his throne until he came of age at 14 in July 1840. Reign During his reign, Pedro II would preside over 36 different cabinets, most of which had broad public support. Either directly or through his government, Pedro sponsored the construction of Brazil's first paved road, the "Unido e Industria" linking Rio de Janeiro to Juiz de Fora; the first steam railroad running from Santos to São Paulo; the first telephone service in 1877; participation in the laying of the first Brazil-Europe submarine telegraph cable; and the issuing of Brazil's first postal stamp. Foreign relations were not as positive, as several nations became concerned by Brazil's economic growth and political clout. Two minor incidents led to the British issuing an order to the Royal Navy to seize Brazilian merchant ships as indemnity. Pedro responded by mobilizing his military, causing the British to soften their stance and propose a peaceful settlement in 1863. Almost immediately thereafter a year-long undeclared war with Uruguay - ended with the Brazilian occupation of the towns of Salto and Paisandu - demanded Pedro's attention. No sooner was this conflict settled than Paraguay invaded, which resulted in an unconditional Brazilian victory. A conflict with the Catholic Church (1872-1875) was resolved through negotiation, but left Pedro bereft of the clergy's support. Nonetheless, the diplomatic victory over Great Britain and the military victories over Uruguay and Paraguay had made Pedro II more popular than ever among the people. He now sought to leverage this popularity into his most enduring legacy - emancipation for the slaves in Brazil. The emperor viewed slavery as the last great obstacle to taking Brazil into the "modern age." Starting in 1871, Pedro oversaw a series of laws that resulted in some 700 thousand slaves freed, but no provision had been made to compensate the owners. The latter issue, which eroded support for the monarchy among the wealthy and gentry classes, proved Pedro's ultimate undoing. Overthrow Secure in his people's affections, Pedro proceeded to indulge his lifelong desire to travel. Distracted by these long absences, Pedro found himself increasingly removed from those segments of Brazilian society that he had fostered, named the emerging urban middle class and a new generation of liberal-minded students. Additionally, he no longer had the unwavering support of the clergy, the upper classes, and the military. Although still beloved by the commoners, in November 1889 a non-violent military coup forced him to abdicate in favor of a republic. Aged and ailing, Dom Pedro was forced into exile in Europe, where he died two years later in Paris. France accorded him a royal funeral; in 1925 his remains were returned to Brazil, where he was interred in the cathedral in Petropolis he helped found. Judgment of History Inheriting an empire on the brink of disintegration, Pedro turned Brazil into an emerging power in a changing world, the "other great power of the Americas." The nation came to be distinguished from its neighbors in South America due to its political stability, freedom of speech, respect for civil rights, vibrant economy and rich culture. Perhaps his greatest accomplishment was the peaceful abolition of slavery in Brazil, despite opposition from powerful political and economic interests. A savant in his own right, Pedro II was a vigorous sponsor of education, the arts and the sciences in Brazil. Overthrown while still highly regarded by his people and at the height of his popularity, he is honored by many Brazilians as a hero, as a national symbol, as the "Father of the People" personified. Trivia *Pedro II's full given birth name was Pedro de Alcântara João Carlos Leopoldo Salvador Bibiano Francisco Xavier de Paula Leocádio Miguel Gabriel Rafael Gonzaga, of the house of Braganza, the royal line of Portuguese rulers. *Maria I is mother of João VI, who is the father of Dom Pedro I, who in turn is the father of Dom Pedro II. Additionally, Pedro's mother is one of Maria Theresa's great-granddaughters, so there is a family of rulers in Brave New World. Lines All of Pedro's Hate lines use a form of "you" (vosmecê) that is considered to be formal and archaic, though not as formal as Maria's lines. Attacked: I worry about all those who are affected by this conflict. (Eu me preocupo com todos os afetados por esse conflito.) Declares War: Your reign will be better under MY domain. (Seu reinado ficará melhor sob o MEU domínio.) Defeated: This is why I prefer diplomacy to violence... (É por isso que prefiro a diplomacia a violência...) Hate Hello: What do you want? (O que vosmecê quer?) Hate Let's Hear It 01: Speak! (Fale!) Hate Let's Hear It 02: What now? (O que foi agora?) Hate Let's Hear It 03: You again?! (Vosmecê de novo?!) Hate No 01: You cannot be serious! (lit. "You cannot be speaking seriously!") (Vosmecê não pode estar falando sério!) Hate No 02: Definitely not! (Definitivamente não!) Hate No 03: You must be joking! (Vosmecê deve estar brincando!) Hate Yes 01: Great! (Ótimo!) Hate Yes 02: If I need to. (Se eu preciso.) Hate Yes 03: As you wish! (Como quiser!) Intro: I am Pedro, Emperor of Brazil. I have little time for pleasantries, what brings you here? (Eu sou Pedro, Imperador do Brasil. Tenho pouco tempo para gracejos, o que o traz aqui?) Neutral Hello: Hello. (Olá.) Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Please, go on. (Por favor, prossiga.) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Continue. (Continue.) Neutral Let's Hear It 03: I'm listening. (Estou ouvindo.) Neutral No 01: No. (Não.) Neutral No 02: We refuse! (Nós recusamos.) Neutral No 03: That is unacceptable. (Isso é inaceitável.) Neutral Yes 01: Very well. (Está bem.) Neutral Yes 02: Of course. (Claro.) Neutral Yes 03: I agree. (Concordo.) Peaceful: Brazil's power shines over all adversity! (A força do Brasil resplandece durante todas as adversidades!) Request: Should we prosper through commerce? (Deveremos prosperar através do comércio?) Intro All Hail his most respected and magnanimous Emperor, Pedro II of Brazil. It was with great insight and unshakeable dignity that you ruled the Brazilian empire for over 50 years, ushering in a time of lasting peace and prosperity. Your reputation as a stern, but fair leader was never blemished by controversy, as your unwavering dedication to the people of Brazil provided hope and established the kingdom's position in South America. Your scholarly pursuits and staunch defense of freedom of speech led to the creation of several institutions of higher learning, strengthening Brazil's sense of national identity. Revered Emperor Pedro, your people long for a return to the peaceful days when you walked among them, hearing their stories and reassuring them of a bright future. Will you once again lead your kingdom to prosperity? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Gallery Pedro II.jpg|Concept Art of Pedro II Pedro_II_circa._1887.png|Photograph of Pedro II, taken by Alphonse Liébert (c. 1887) pt-br:Pedro II (Civ5) ru:Педру II (Civ5) Category:Brazilian Category:Brave New World